


Double Date

by clutzycricket



Series: Lions and Dragons and Wolves Oh My [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clutzycricket/pseuds/clutzycricket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhaenys Targaryen was a good friend, in her own way, Sansa admitted. Even if she was too perceptive for her own good sometimes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SecondStartotheRight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStartotheRight/gifts).



Rhaenys Targaryen was a monstrously polite force of nature who somehow managed to get her way with no visible effort at all. After being under the older Ravenclaw’s wing for three years, Sansa knew there was actually quite a bit of effort involved. 

Which is how she knew to be worried now. The older girl was bearing down on her with a smile and a bemused Willas Tyrell in tow, scaring off Joffery Baratheon, who had been this close to actually talking to Sansa, the little Slytherin horror. There was actually a slight gap in the crowd around them, possibly because Rhaenys was still good-naturedly wearing a set of neon rabbit ears. (The Maruaders had pranked the Ravenclaw table again. Jon had removed Sansa’s, glaring at the fifth years.)

“What are you doing for your first Hogsmeade weekend?” Rhaenys asked brightly. 

“I’m not sure,” Sansa asked. Jeyne Poole had a date already, and she really didn’t want to hang out with Robb and Dany making moon eyes at each other. 

“Do you want to come with us?” Rhaenys asked. “It’ll be you, me, Willas, Renly, Edmure, Arianne, Margaery, Jon, and Loras, possibly a bit more…”

“By which you mean whoever your secret boyfriend is will join us in the Three Broomsticks?” Willas asked, smiling a bit. The former Seeker was leaning on his cane a bit. A hexed bludger in a Hufflepuff-Slytherin game had ruined his knee beyond even magical repair last year, bringing down the wrath of Professor Martell on his house for sheer stupidity. “She’s hoping it will mean that Aegon won’t notice and Viserys won’t kill them.”

“Seriously, I am the older sister here. I think I’m supposed to be harrassing his admittedly currently non-existent girlfriend, not the other way around,” Rhaenys muttered. “And Viserys isn’t even in Hogwarts anymore!”

Willas rolled his eyes. “Personally, I think she’s trying to shock us all at once. I hope it isn’t Snape.”

Sansa hid her shudders. The older student was friends with Joffery’s crowd, and even if he wasn’t obviously cruel… “No, he’s a Gryffindor,” Sansa said reassuringly. 

Willas blinked his quite pretty green hazel eyes, looking hopeful. “You know who it is?” Willas often found himself dealing with the arguments in the group, and was obviously hoping to head off any strife before the trip.

Purple eyes narrowed. “How? I didn’t tell you!” Rhaenys looked faintly approving, despite her tone. She had made a dedicated effort to bringing Sansa as far out of her shell as the third year was willing to go, and Sansa was relieved she wasn’t annoyed when it backfired on her.

“You stopped complaining about Gryffindor stunts,” Sansa started. “And Dany saw you waiting for someone outside of the Fat Lady’s portrait. Roslin Frey said she saw you with a boy in a Gryffindor scarf by the lake the other morning. I think that’s it.”

Willas frowned. “Well, I know it isn’t Edmure, Renly, or Loras. Potter is completely gone on Evans, and I doubt it’s Pettigrew…”

“You’ll find out Saturday,” Rhaenys grinned. “It’ll be a fun little mass date.”

Willas looked at Sansa and gave her Crup eyes. “Save me? I want someone sane to talk to.”

“Of course,” Sansa answered, trying to keep her cartwheels strictly inside her head. She’d had a crush on the older boy since first year, when he’d been nice enough to show her where McGonagall’s classroom was.

Judging by Rhaenys’ smirk, this had been part of the reason for her scheming. The group was otherwise mostly dividable into existing couples, after all. She was a wicked, manipulative, wonderful friend sometimes.

So maybe she wouldn’t tell Willas that Roslin had given her the name of the Gryffindor boy Rhaenys had been walking with just yet…


End file.
